Remember me!
by Ally and Austin
Summary: Ally Dawson, an oprhan who lost her parents in a car accident, lived in an orphanage in Miami where she was the total outsider, until she was adopted and moved to New York. After she returned a few years later to Miami, she attends Marino High school where she makes soon some friends. She also meets the famous singer Austin Moon, but he starts bullying her... like in the past...
1. Prologue

**Remember ****me****?!**

_Prologue_

_It was dark outside and still raining. Clouds covered the night sky, and just a few little stars broke though them. I grabbed my doll Pearl and kissed her forehead._

_"Daddy, when will we arrive?", I asked and yawned. _

_"Soon, sweetheart, and now sleep", he answered and I nodded. I closed my tired eyes and tried to fall asleep, but suddenly I heard a strange noise. A bright light shone into the car. My father shouted something, my mother screamed and I covered myself with my favorite blanket. I heard my name, and then the car turned around, glass split. I cried. My shoulder hurt so much, Something warm and liquid covered my face. I cried and screamed. Suddenly a heavy fell on my legs. Then everything went black. I heard someone saying my name. _

_"Ally…! Ally! Wake up! It's okay, wake up!", someone said. I opened my eyes and looked into Hannah's face. She stroked my hair. _

_"Calm down, you're at home. Everything is okay!" My eyes were swollen and wet. Hannah hugged me and I hugged her back. _

_"It's okay honey, I'm here, everything is okay." _

_"I was there! Again, the accident…" I started crying again. _

_"__The night when they died! I was there, I saw them!" The night when Lester and Penny Dawson died, and their daughter Allyson Marie Dawson survived. The night when I survived…_

**I hope you enjoyed the first part of my fan fiction! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I don't know how to feel about being back in Miami again. It's been a while, but I still remember everything. Every memory I hardly tried to forget the last years came back. Daddy's house was sold. Now another family lives in there. It hurts to see the children playing in the garden with their father. It's supposed to be me there. That should be my home, my family. I love my new one, Hannah and George are awesome, I can't imagine a life without them, but I miss my parents. My real parents. And than there's daddy's music store, Sonic Boom which was closed after he….died, but it still exists. When you look through the window, you see all the instruments which were never sold, the counter, daddy's beloved guitar on which Bon Jovi had signed on. Upstairs was our practice room. There I learned to play piano. That was a great memory. George stores the keys to Sonic Boom for me. He told me, whenever I want to, he'll give me the keys, but I'm not ready to enter it. I can't handle with my memories…yet. I promise I'll try, but not now.

_Austin's POV_

"AUSTIN! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!", my mom yelled. I rolled my eyes and got slowly up. Then I walked into the bathroom for taking a shower and got dressed afterwards. I hate school. It's the most boring and annoying thing in the world! I mean, it's every year the same. The same people, the same teachers, the same subjects, the same school. But luckily, I've got my career as singer. Without it, I would be dead right now. I love singing, I love the concerts, and how my fans scream my name when the see me, especially the girls. Yes, all this hot chicks who just want me. Sometimes, I've got a one-night-stand with one of them or more, just for fun. But don't blame me, I'm a star, I need this! And pancakes! Speaking of this, my mom made some, I could smell them. So I ran downstairs as fast as possible and started eating pancakes. Oh, they tasted soooo good! When I finished, I took my bag and ran out of our house. My buddy Dez was already waiting!

"Hey, how're ya doin'?", he asked.

"Great! Good to see ya", I answered and got in his car.

"Let's go to school", I sighed and he just grinned.

_Ally's POV_

There I was. I front of Marino High School. The moment I'll go through this door, I will enter a new life. I will leave everything behind and look forward to a happy future. A future without pain, without tears. I smiled and opened the door. I looked down on my feet, and then I made the step.

"C'mon! Hurry up, it's just a normal door to school, not to prison", someone yelled at me from behind. I turned around and looked right into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. They belonged to a blonde good-looking guy. His gaze was a bit frightening, but still beautiful.

"I-I-I'm sorry", I stuttered.

"Whatever, now get out of my way", he said angrily and pushed me through the door. Then he walked away. A red-haired guy, who came with him, looked at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry. He didn't meant it. I'm Dez and you?"

"Ally."

"You're new here?!", he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I just moved to Miami with my…Parents."

"DEZ!", someone yelled his name. Probably the blonde guy.

"COMING! Sorry, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you, Ally", he said and then left me next to the door all alone. I looked after him and then made my way through the crowded corridors.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ally's__ POV_

When I finally found my classroom in this giant school, I was glad to see a familiar face in it. The red-haired guy from the entrance. He was talking to some guys who sat behind him. Wait, what was his name again?! I think Dez… I walked over to his desk and smiled at him.

"Hi, didn't think we would meet so soon", I said. He looked at me and then recognized who I was.

"Oh Ally, me neither. Wanna sit here? I'm all alone!" he asked and took his bag from the chair right next to him.

"Why not", I answered and sat down. He grinned.

"Wanna hear something strange?!" Dez asked.

"Yeah!"

"I saw a zebra!", he whispered. I looked a bit confused at him. Did he just tell me seeing a zebra is strange?!

"I know, weird! I didn't believe it neither!", he said and turned back to his friends. I smiled, this is going to be fun. I started to take my books out and place them on the table, when suddenly someone grabbed them and threw them on the ground.

"That's my seat you placed your ugly butt on! Fuck off!" someone yelled. I looked up and saw right into blondies hazel eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I asked stunned.

"Are you deaf?! This. Is. My. Seat!" he said slowly while grabbing my wrist and dragging me off the chair. I was speechless. How could someone be such an ass? I just looked at him and saw this satisfied smile on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him and started to pick up my books.

"Wait, let me help you." I looked at the girl who gave me my books.

"Thanks'."

"You're welcome. I'm Trish. Wanna sit next to me? There's still a seat empty." She smiled and pointed at it. I nodded and followed her. At least someone's nice to me apart from Dez.

"You know, Austin's always acting like this. Don't take it personally. He's a real jerk, I don't get why he's still the most wanted guy in school. Honestly, I don't understand how girls can even fall in love with this ass-hole." So Blondie's name is Austin. Trish was definitely right. He was a real jerk and a girl falling for him was billion times weirder than Dez. Actually I never thought it'll be so easy to hate someone, but that was exactly what happened.

Austin's POV

"What is wrong with you?" she asked with her annoying squeaky voice. Oh my god, I'm so mean, that I threw the books of this little slut on the ground. I feel so guilty. Poor weirdo. Maybe I should apologise, but I think she wouldn't get it. I smiled satisfied. Yep, everything was normal again.

"Hey All…. Austin?! Where's Ally?!" Dez asked with a real confused look.

"Little weirdo sits with fat whore right there." I pointed at their desk.

"Oh, I thought she'd sit here with me. Well, whatever… Her choice!" I wagged my head. How stupid can a person be? I asked myself while watching my biology teacher Mr. Gilbert coming in. I sighed. Fucking hell, school year had just start!

**I don't own Austin & Ally!**

**Hope you guys liked the third chapter! Keep on reviewing, following and favouring! xD**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin's POV

I was so happy when class was finally over. The bell rang and I got up quickly and left the room.

"AUSTIN, wait!" I turned around to see who was calling me. Cassidy.

"Hey babe, what do you want?!"

"We need to talk!" Her eyes looked at me seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Could you please explain me, why the heck you threw the books of this girl on the ground, because I don't get it!" She was angry, a lot more then she was used to.

"Oh man, that was my seat she sat on."

"And…?!"

"And nothing!" She rolled her eyes. What did she expected me to say?

"Why didn't you ask her FRIENDLY to leave that damn seat, because it was yours? I think she had left without being forced."

"Now it's too late!" I answered and smiled.

"No, Austin. Go ahead and apologise for what you did!" Sure, Austin Moon apologises, because the little slut sat on HIS chair. Let me think of it….NOOOO!

"Or what?!" I finally answered.

"I don't think my father will be happy when he learns you cheated his daughter with a maid!" Damn it! That bitch knew exactly where she could hit me! Her father and my relationship to her was my only weakness! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I wish I would never have asked her to go out with me! But if I didn't, I'd still be a no one! Urgh…DAMN IT!

"Fine, I'll do it." She smiled satisfied and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Great, bye babe!" she yelled while walking away. I knew I would have to apologise. Cassidy would probably ask the little slut afterwards if actually I did. So I tried really hard to find her, but it seemed hopeless at all. There were just too many people around here. I decided to wait until tomorrow. Cassidy wouldn't mind, the main thing was I would apologise. Suddenly someone bumped into me.

"So-Sorry!" There she was.

"Hey, little weirdo. I was searching for you!"

"For me?! Why?!" I really enjoyed her being afraid of me and what I could do next. I smiled naughtily. She rolled her eyes and wanted to leave. I grabbed her wrist. She threw a real angry look at me.

"Let go of me!" She tried to escape my strong grip, without any success

"Fine! Just let me apologise what happened while biology. I'm sorry!" She stared at me a bit confused, then angry again.

"No, you're not, you ass! " She yelled and then slapped my face. I released her wrist, and immediately she left. I tried to understand what just happened, I touched my cheek. It hurt a bit. Am I dreaming? Did the little slut just slap me? I was still a bit confused and didn't even notice the other people watching me. Some of them were smirking, others were shocked. But I didn't care. I felt something deep down in my heart. I wasn't angry, definitely not! Somehow I was….impressed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

**You're right! This Austin is a real bastard, I absolutely agree!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your support, for reviewing, following and favouring my story! Keep up with it! I love you, guys…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally! (I wish I did….)**

Chapter 4

Trish's POV

"Hey Trish, you heard it already?!" said Chloe and tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

"Heard what?" I asked her back. What was she talking about?

"Austin threw Ally Dawson's, the new girls books on the ground, because she sat on his seat…"

"I know, Chloe, I was there."

"Shut up, I'm not finished yet. He apologised for this after Cassidy…"

"He did WHAT?! OMG! I never thought Austin Moon would feel sorry for something he did!"

"I'm not ready Trish. Cassidy told him to do that, so he did. And guess what Ally did!"

"Tell me!"

"She yelled at him, he should stop lying and then she slapped him!"

"Are you kidding me?! Austin got slapped by Ally! Uh, her first day and she already slapped the most popular guy in school. I can't believe it. She told me she would be shy and reserved!" It was unbelievable. That sweet, shy and adorable girl should have done this?! I shook my head.

"I'll go and find her. I NEED to talk to her about this?! Wanna come with me?!" I asked Chloe and she nodded her head. While we were walking through the corridors, we heard the others talking about that incident. The whole school knew already. I smiled. Poor Austin, that wasn't good for his image here.

"Isn't she over there?! With Dez, Bonny and Harper?!" She pointed at a group of people. She was!

"Yes!" I answered and walked straight to them!

Ally's POV

I felt a bit uncomfortable. These two girls went on and on talking to me. I didn't even get what they were talking about. Sometimes Dez answered something, too. Then I saw Trish coming over. I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her. The girls stopped talking and looked angry on me. I think they finally got, I wasn't even listening to them. They left in a huff and I just smirked. What for drama queens?!

"You saved me, Trish! Thanks!" I said and smiled at her.

"No problem. They can talk a lot, can't they?" I nodded.

"You know everyone is talking about you slapping Austin, right?!" she asked me.

"WHAT?!" That's bad. I mean, I always tried to be invisible in school and catch as little attention as possible, but now….the whole school was talking about me!

"Yeah, you're number one topic today." She looked into my eyes and noticed something was wrong.

"Ally, you're okay?" She asked.

"Ye-Ye….No! I never wanted the full attention of the school! I always tried to stay invisible for all the others, and now?! What am I supposed to do?!

"YOU, freak?! What am I supposed to do?! You're not even one day here and you've already destroyed my life!" I turned around and looked at an angry blondie. He seized me by my arm and pinioned me against the wall.

"Listen. You will apologise for what you did, so everyone can hear it. Now!" He hissed.

"Ouch. You're hurting me!" I said and tried to escape his grip. He looked on his hand and released my arm, but placed it next to my head on the wall.

"Why should I apologise for that! It's not my fault that you've been acting like a total jerk. And now leave me alone!" I answered and tried to leave. He grabbed my wrist.

"Listen, blondie. If you don't want me to slap you again, you better step aside now!" I glared at him. I saw him clenching his fist. He was angry, a lot!

"Step aside!" I hissed again and he did.

"You will regret this, freak! I swear. We're not done yet!" He threatened and left. I smiled. Well done, Ally. I looked at Trish. She had her mouth wide open and starred at me.

"Trish?! You're okay?!" I asked softly.

"Did that just happen or was it a dream?" She asked, still having her mouth wide open.

"No dream. C'mon, I'm starving, I need to eat something before chem!" I said and pointed at my growling stomach. She nodded, still a bit confused and started following me into the crowded cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally (still wish I did!)**

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm really glad you like my story and I'd like to thank you for your support! I'll try to upload each day at least one chapter. I hope you're okay with this?! Pls keep up reviewing, following and favouring and of course reading! So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

_Austin's POV_

I can't believe what just happened. Did this little slut threaten me in front of everyone?! That's going too far! Even for me. But I won't let the matter rest, never. I will get my revenge, and I can tell, if my plan works, I'll pay her back in spades. Let's see what Ally "Freak" Dawson is going to do afterwards! Watch out!

_Ally's POV_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while now since Blondie and I had our little conflict. After that, he seemed to have changed completely. All of sudden he was friendly and respectful, but I still saw the anger in his eyes. He hadn't forgiven me yet and I don't think he will, but that doesn't matter. The main thing is that everything is quite normal between us. I hope this will remain, and I think since our conflict was completely forgotten by the others, the probability is rather high! _

_Well, I gotta leave now…._

_Love always,_

_Ally 3_

I closed my book and starred outside the window. Three weeks passed by since our incident, and the situation still remained calm. I thought he would have tried to pay me back, but nothing happened. I looked at my watch. Hmm, I had still 4 hours left until the party. Yes, I've been invited to Chloe's party, and honestly my first one ever and Trish knew now. She told me, that she wouldn't leave me when she noticed I was a bit scared. She's such a good friend. My best! She had already decided what I would wear, so I mustn't take charge of that.

_3 ½ hours later…_

When Trish picked me up, I was really nervous, but also excited.

"Hey, you'll be fine! You're with me, I'm not letting something happen to you, Ally!" She said and smiled at me. I smiled back. Yes, she was a real friend. When we finally arrived, the party had started already and some guys were already a bit tipsy. The music was a way too loud and my eardrum felt like it would burst. I felt Trish grapping my wrist and dragging me into the house. Everywhere were people dancing, laughing and trying to talk. I saw Blondie talking to some girls who were definitely dressed like whores. I rolled my eyes.

_Austin' POV_

I had a plan and it was perfect. A way to perfect, but it would definitely work. I knew that was going to be freak's first party (I heard her and someone else talking about it), so everything would be new for her. I just had a small problem. Her friend wouldn't leave her alone. I just smiled. I knew she had a little crush on Dez, so I would use that to get rid of her. Great, let the game begin!

**Author's 2****nd**** note: I'll try to update tomorrow and the days after, but I can't promise I'll make it! I wish you all a merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Austin's POV_

"Hey Dez!" He was already a bit tipsy when I found him talking to Dallas.

"Heeeeey, Austin! Great party, isn't it?!" How the hell did he get drunk so fast? We haven't even been here for an hour.

"Ey, Dez. You see that girl over there?" I pointed at Trish. He nodded his head.

"Someone told me she has a crush on you. Wanna go over and talk to her?" He nodded his head and left. Wow, that was easy…

_Ally's POV_

"Oh, hi Dez!" Trish said and smiled. I turned around to look in his face.

"Hey Trish! Ally, also hi!" I giggled. They were so cute. I saw Trish looking a bit nervous at me. She had told me she had a crush on him.

"I think, I'll better go now for drink! Have fun you two!" I said and left. Trish gave me a thankful look and smiled to Dez. I made my way through the crowd to find the counter, because I was thirsty. When I found it and ordered some water, the keeper just laughed at me and gave me a beer. I looked a bit irritated.

"What's wrong, freak?! Never drank a beer before" Someone said next to me and grabbed the beer. It was blondie.

"Actually, I did. I'm just not in the mood for drinking alcohol. I need to drive afterwards."

"Uhm, okay, but you have no excuse for not dancing." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on the dance floor. I was a bit irritated. Just three weeks ago he hated me and now he's dancing with me? Strange, but why not so I started moving to the music. Let's have fun!

_Austin's POV_

I can't believe that everything went off without a hitch. I never thought she would dance with me, but she does. Now I just need to make her so exhausted that she needs to drink. I smiled.

"Why're you smiling?"

"Because Dez is dancing with your friend." He pointed at them. I giggled.

"They're so cute!"

"You think so?!"

"Yes, of course! You not?!"

"Uhm….Yeah, I think I actually do…." After nearly half an hour wasted time she finally told me she would die of thirst.

"Fine, let's go and get you something." I answered and walked over to the counter.

"Ey man, do you've got something to drink for little Miss?!"

"Sure! The same as always?!" I nodded and he smirked. He gave me the drink and he gave it to Ally. She drank it immediately.

"Phew, that's good!" I smiled. My work was done here.

"Ally, I'm sorry for leaving you now, but my friends are waiting for me."

"Sure, go ahead! Thanks for the dance!"

"No problem!" I left, but I saw her walking over to the counter and ordering another drink. Great! I searched for Daniel and his gang. When I found him I went to him and smiled.

"Hey hulk, enjoying yourself?!" I asked and he turned around.

"Hahaha, look who's visiting us. Austin Moon! Of course! As always!" He answered and grinned.

"I think our freak over there doesn't. She's so lonely. I think you can do something against it?!"

"Hahahaha! Of course! Who do you think you're talking to! Guys, c'mon, let's help little Ally enjoy herself!" He said and left. I smiled satisfied. I didn't think that'll be so easy. And now I can enjoy myself, finally…

_Ally's POV_

I never thought alcohol would taste so good. I really missed something. I felt great, really great. But my knees got a bit weak already. I could barely stand and everything was rotating. But I didn't want to stop, it tasted too good. And then these giant guys stood next to me.

"Hey Ally!"

"Heeey, what's uuuuuup!?" I couldn't even speak. What was wrong with me?!

"You're enjoying yourself?!"

"I don't knoooow, aaaare yoooou?!"

"By now! You look sweet when you're drunk!"

"IIIIIIII'm not druuuuunk! But thaaaank yoooou!" They laughed and I started laughing, too.

"Ally, you know what I like to do?!"

"Nooooo, tell meee!" And then he kissed me and put his hands on my waist. I tried to escape his grip, but instead he pulled me closer to him. I tried to scream and struggled, but he was stronger than me. I heard the other guys still laughing. Then he started touched my ass and massaged it. I tried to escape, but I couldn't. His hands moved up to my breast and started stroking them. I started crying. I didn't want this!

_Austin's POV_

I was a bit curious what Daniel would do with Ally, so I walked over to the counter. I saw him kissing her and the other guys laughing. She was trying to escape and screamed. Then I saw the tears on her cheek. She was crying. I was shocked. I didn't thought he would rape a drunken girl, okay, actually I did, but I didn't thought I would feel….guilty. I had o do something.

"Hey hulk." He stopped kissing her and looked at me.

"What Moon, don't you see I'm busy!"

"I think I handle the Ally-problem myself. I pushed one guy beside and grabbed Ally's wrist.

"I don't think so!" He said and looked at me angrily.

"I do so" I answered and pulled Ally away from him.

"You'll regret this Moon." He said and left.

"Whatever you say!" I shouted. Ally was still crying.

"Hey, calm down. I'll drive you home!" I said and stroked her head. She hugged me and I was surprised.

"Hey, everything is okay. I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to hurt you!" She stopped crying and looked at me. Her chocolate brown eyes looked so sad. Looking into them hurt.

"Thank you Austin!" She whispered and laid her head on my chest. Suddenly she fell on the floor. She was shivering.

"Ally! Ally, are you okay?!" She didn't answer. She had drunk too much. I picked her up and carried her to my car….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Author's note: Awww, I think Austin finally realised what he did was completely wrong! Hope you liked it! Still merry Christmas! I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally (Santa, why?!)**

**Thank you guys for your support! Means a lot to me, because without you reading, following, reviewing and favouring my story, it wouldn't go anywhere! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_Ally's POV_

I opened my eyes. The sun shone in my room. It was morning. I had a splitting headache. Wait, I was in my room. How did I get here?! I just remembered me on the party while dancing with Austin. Then I was thirsty and drank something. Austin left… I got panic. How did I get back here? Maybe Trish brought me home. I immediately texted her

"U BROUGHT ME HOME?" After a while she texted back

"NO, U WERE ALREADY GONE!" Who else could have brought me home? I decided to ask Hannah. She would know. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning, honey, how're you?" Hannah asked.

"I have a slight headache, but I'm fine." She smiled. George came into the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Ally, slept well?!" I nodded and wanted to say something but George stared at me warningly. I should wait until Hannah left. Ah, she didn't know about yesterday. When she left, I looked at George.

"How did I get home…?"

"Some guy named Austin brought you back. Ally, you were totally drunk! You told me, no, you promised me that wouldn't happen!" His ice-blue eyes stared at me seriously and made me feel guilty.

"I know. I-I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't want that!" His gaze got softer.

"I know, Ally, I'm just worried about you. You've been always the only one I trusted no matter what you promised and told me. Seeing you how you break our rules and don't do what you promised, is inexcusable. You betrayed my trust and I'm sorry, but you're grounded for one week and no books and instruments at all! And now go and tell Hannah! I didn't want to tell her!" He was right. I promised him and betrayed his trust. My mood went down. I had to tell Hannah. She was the most lovely, good-hearted, sweetest person I've ever met! She was never like a mother to me, no she was more like a sister. A sister that needs to be protected from all the harm in the world. I walked slowly into the living room.

"Hannah…?!"

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked and gave me a warm and tender smile. I saw George standing in the door to the kitchen.

"It's…, you remember our talk yesterday morning?!" She looked at me and nodded, still smiling.

"I-I promised you I would be careful on the party…. with alcohol…"

"Ally, come on. What is it?! You can tell me everything!"

"Well, I got out of control and ….got drunk! I'm sorry, I know what you want to say now, but George already told me…"

"Ally, calm down, it's okay. You're 16 now, that's part of growing up. You can't imagine what I did in your age…"

"So, you're fine with it?"

"No, but I know that it's important for you to make your own experiences."

"Thank you!" I hugged her and a tear ran down my cheek.

"I love you, honey, but please, don't ever do that again…"

"I swear!"

"Can we trust you?!" George asked teasingly and smiled at me.

"You can!"

"Great, that's what I wanted to hear…. But you're still grounded. Actions have consequences, Ally, you know?!"

"Yeah, I think I do!"

_Austin's POV_

"Austin! It's time to wake up!" Someone said. I moaned.

"No, just a few more minutes!" I answered and covered my head with my pillow.

"Sorry!" And then suddenly something cold and wet splashed all over my back. I screamed and got up.

"I'm up, I'm up! Everything's cool, I'm up!" I looked at someone that should be my mother.

"Jimmy, what's up man?!"

"Hello Austin, may I ask you a question?!"

"Sure!"

"When do you meant to get ready for your concerts in San Francisco and Seattle?!"

"What?! I thought that would be next week!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's not! So hurry up. Your plane's leaving airport in 1 ½ hours!"

"Of course…ahm…could you leave, ah, my room please?!"

"Hurry!" Was his only answer and left. Oh shit, I had totally forgotten the damn concerts. I was just thinking about how getting Ally back that I forgot everything else. Hm, Ally… I wonder how she is. Hopefully better then yesterday… I just stood there and thought about the party, when someone knocked.

"Austin, times running! I hope you'll come out in the next few minutes." Damn it!

_Ally's POV_

"George, would it be a problem to invite Trish?! Please, just for an hour or something?!" I begged him. He sighed.

"Well go along, but remember, you're still grounded, sweetie!" He started laughing. I punched his shoulder and laughed, too.

"I know, there's no need of telling me all the time!" I said and went upstairs. I picked up my phone and called Trish.

"_Hello, Trish's here!"_

"_Hey you! Wanna come over? I need to talk to you!"_

"_About what?"_

"_I'll tell you when you're here! Hurry!"_

"_Okay, I'm coming. But let me guess! It's about the party and how you got back home!?"_

"_Maybe!"_

"_Ally, c'mon!"_

"_I'm waiting for you, bye!"_ I hung up. Wow, I never thought it'll be so easy to make a best new friend. But Trish was the best thing that ever happened to me…


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for letting you guys down! I was on vacation and had not enough time to continue! I'm sorry! Pls enjoy!**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Chapter 8

_Ally's POV_

Half an hour later the bell rang. I ran downstairs and opened.

"Trish! What took you so long?!" I hugged her and let her in.

"Well, I….uhm, yeah, I had to…, I spent the night at Dez' home….." I stared at her. My eyes widened and my mouth was opened.

"What?!" I saw she was feeling uncomfortable, but that couldn't be true.

"How did that happen?!"

"Yeah, we were at the party, dancing, yeah, then I told him I should search for you. So he helped me, and when I didn't find you and realised I had to walk all way home, because you had the car keys, he told me I could stay with him for the night. He lives in the same street, well, and that's it." I was still staring at her.

"Hello, Ally?" She waved her hand in front o my eyes. I shook my head and grinned.

"Ah, that must be the smell of real love in here!" I breathed in deeply and laughed.

"Ally, stop it!" She punched my arm.

"Ow!"

"That serves you right! And now tell me, how did you get back home?!"

"Austin Moon brought me!"  
"WHAT?! I thought he hated you!"

"I know! I'm as confused as you are!"

"Why should this jerk bring you home? I don't get it!"

"Me neither. That's the $64 question! But I'll figure it out! I will ask him Monday in school!" Trish was thinking. That made no sense in her eyes. In mine neither. But maybe that's part of his plan?! Who knows…?

_Trish's POV_

Okay, I really thought my night was strange, but Ally's?! Unbelievable! Why should Austin do that for her?! In school he acts like a total jerk, bullies her and makes her life a total misery and now that. I don't get it. What changed his mind?! Maybe, he plans something for what he needs her trust? Or he wants to use this against her. But….maybe, hey, that's it, maybe in some way he…has a crush on Ally. I mean, I would be totally impressed by someone as small as Ally, slapping me in front of all the others and threatening me. And maybe, when he danced with her, on the party, it happened. There she was, a beautiful girl, with this sweet chocolate eyes and the curly hair, really sweet and friendly. And then the loud music and the beat of it. Everywhere people around dancing, laughing, talking! That's it! Trish, you're a genius!

_Ally's POV _

Trish was thinking now for a while and it started to be a bit weird.

"Trish?! Uhm, everything okay?!" She started grinning.

"I know why he did it!"

"WHAT?! How do you know?"

"C'mon Ally, it's so simple!"

"What is it!"

"He has a crush on you!"

"WHAAAAAT?! No way, Austin has not a crush on me. That's impossible!"

"Ally, why else should he act this way? It's the one and only reason. He fell for you!"

"But when?!"

"At the party, while you were dancing together!"

"No way, Trish! That's not true! He has no crush on me! I don't know which drugs you took yesterday, but that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my whole life!"

"Okay, I got it! But I'll prove it to you sooner or later! You'll see!" She promised and looked a bit mad at me. Then she left and I went upstairs. Wow, that was quite short, but I had a lot of new stuff to think about. Was it true? Was Austin actually having a crush on me? That sounded so ridiculous….

**I'm so sorry for this filler chapter! I promise, the next one will be better! Keep up reading, following, reviewing and favouring! I love you guys and a happy new year!**


End file.
